


Whole. Alive. Free.

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, F/M, berica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Boyd survive the vault and move on from it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole. Alive. Free.

**Author's Note:**

> My week 5 entry for [Mating Games](http://mating_games.livejournal.com) Round 2: Canon AU/Divergence

Boyd didn't remember much after they got out of the vault. He remembered the pull of the moon, how he couldn't stop the shift, the hunger that flooded his veins. He knew Erica was there, running with him, feeling the euphoria of their wolves for the first time in months. And then he remembered waking up in Derek's loft beside Erica, relief flooding his body at seeing her beside him. Whole. Alive. Free.

They'd left later that morning, finding their way to Boyd's empty house. Once behind his locked bedroom door, they let themselves celebrate, arms wrapping around each other, lips finding one another's. They may have been werewolves, but Boyd was nothing if not gentle. Careful fingers threaded through Erica's blonde curls, cupping the back of her neck as he tugged her in for a hungry kiss.

It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first one in months that was more than a quick peck or a press of lips to a forehead for comfort. Erica easily pushed back, arms sliding around Boyd's waist, tugging him close, like she was as desperate as Boyd was.

They fell into bed together, arms and legs tangling together, lips never drifting apart. They stayed like that for a long time, just kissing and touching, remembering the way their bodies fit together, reveling in the fact that they had lived, that they were still together. It was Erica that had started escalating things, her anxious fingers tugging and pulling at the hem of Boyd's shirt, shoving it up and over his head, before following suit with her own, her bra hitting the floor shortly after.

Boyd never got used to this, having Erica to himself, seeing her like this, being able to touch and kiss freely. He loved it, loved her, if he were honest. He'd gladly tell her if she asked. But Erica never asked; he wondered if she was afraid to hear a lie.

He ran his hands over her body, down her back and up her sides before he let his fingers wander over the soft skin of her breasts, the pads of his thumbs brushing gentle circles around her nipples until he felt them stiffen. He felt Erica shiver against him and he smiled, burying his face in the crook of her neck to hide it, secretly pleased at the reaction.

Erica's hands were working open his pants, pulling the zipper down before tugging them down his legs, his boxers quickly following. His heart raced as he lay naked on the bed, watching as Erica stood up and finished undressing herself, just as gorgeous as the first time he saw her. The smile she offered him, almost shy, made his chest feel tight before it was gone, replaced with something predatory. Erica reached into his drawer and dug out a condom, opening it while she crawled into the bed, straddling his thighs.

Boyd reached out and rested his hands on her hips while she guided the condom over his cock, breath hitching at the contact. And then she was moving, guiding him inside her while she lowered herself down, his fingers tightening on her hips minutely while he tried not to let the feeling of Erica tight around him overwhelm him. It had been so long that it was all Boyd could do to hold himself together just a little longer, to let Erica take the pleasure she deserved.

Soon enough, Erica began to rock her hips in a slow rhythm, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing through Boyd's body. He moaned softly, one hand reaching down between them, thumb sliding along her slick folds, finding her clit and teasing it as she moved, letting the roll of her hips determine the pressure. It wasn't long before they were moving together, rocking and gasping, drawing every last bit of pleasure they could from each other. They whispered promises to each other into the space between them as Erica shuddered above Boyd, her body tightening around him in her release, dragging him right along with her. His fingers gripped her hip while he came, pressing his thumb to her clit through the last waves of her orgasm.

After, they collapsed against each other, breathless and tired. Boyd pressed kiss after kiss to Erica, her cheek, her hair, her forehead, whispering as he did, finally letting her know how he felt. That he was grateful for her. That he was happy. That he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
